


Everything To Me

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [30]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Every Time I Look at You, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Honeymoon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Songfic, Top Phil Lester, based off a KISS son, basically a, its p short, its so cute, listen to the song pls, not as aggressive as last week's fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil was oh so gentle with Dan until he was fully ready for Phil's cock; a kind of gentle that reminded Dan of their first night together and how soft and gentle the elder was with him since it had been his first night with another man. The song contradicted, reminding Dan of the times where they weren't so gentle with each other – only even going at it because they wanted to get off, not cause they loved each other.~*~*~aka the fic where it's dan and phil's honeymoon and dan plays a song for them while they have their first night together as a married couple.





	Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> the song dan plays is linked at the beginning of the fic!

[The song Dan plays!](https://youtu.be/SUi_Dtcg0C4)

~*~*~

They were happy; they were beyond happy. It was the night everything they'd been waiting for had come together.

"Do you, Philip Lester, take Daniel Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Daniel Howell, take Philip Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands. Phil, you may kiss your groom."

From that moment forward, the night passed in a whirlwind. Their parents and best friends gave the best speeches they could ask for, the food was divine, and somehow by the grace of God, neither man messed their tux when it came to sharing the first bites of cake together.

Their parents separated them just long enough they could change in separate back rooms into clothes slightly more comfortable for travelling – Phil had scheduled their flight to take off as soon as the reception was over.

12 hours on a plane and a twenty minute drive later, they were at their private little penthouse suite in Japan for honeymoon. You only honeymoon, once, right? So they'd splurged for the best they could get.

Within seconds after getting through the door they were all over each other. They didn't know what time it was, they didn't care what else was going on in the world, and they'd slept plenty on the flight. They needed each other and they knew it. All that mattered was if Dan would be able to get to the record and record player he'd requested before his pure desire for Phil took over.

"Babe, babe, Daddy," Dan breathed out softly as Phil's lips connected to his neck, sucking on that magical spot right under his pulse.

"Hmm?" Phil purred against Dan's neck, not wanting to break apart just yet.

"Let me – let me play the song," He asked for ever so softly, having pre-discussed this with Phil at the beginning of their flight.

"Meet me at the bed, no need for clothes," Phil agreed, leaving one last peck on Dan's lips before breaking apart from the younger.

He paused to leave the little "Do Not Disturb" against their door and ensure it was locked before he sauntered off to the little bedroom in their suite, dropping his clothes as he walked.

Dan went right to the record player on the dresser, lining the needle up with the song he wanted. He took a long deep breath before he turned on the record player, letting the first soft strums of guitar fill the room as he dropped his clothes and turned to face Phil who was already on the bed.

_Tryin' to say I'm sorry,_  
_Didn't mean to break your heart_  
_And find you waitin' up by the light of day_  
_There's a lot I want to tell you,_  
_But I don't know where to start_  
_And I don't know what I'd do if you walked away_

All the pure emotion in Dan's body found its way out in the form of a kiss as he near pounced onto the elder, the sweet feeling of their skin free to touch without barriers making the kiss that much better.

They were very much part of a DDLB lifestyle, but in this moment it was just Dan and Phil and no one else. This was love, not master and pet, and Dan craved this between them almost more than he craved any other moment with Phil.

Dan wanted to convey through emotions and song that sometimes, even though they weren't perfect to each other, they were perfect for each other.

_Ooh, baby I tried to make it,_  
_I just got lost along the way_

Phil rolled them over, pinning the younger underneath him as they kissed, their tongues tangling for dominance for only a moment before Dan let himself grow pliant under his lover. He threw his arms around the elder, keeping them connected for a moment longer before Phil broke the kiss, leaning to where he'd thrown his bag for the bottle of lube he threw in there when packing.

_But every time I look at you,_  
_No matter what I'm goin' thru, it's easy to see_  
_And every time I hold you,_  
_The things I never told you, seem to come easily_  
_'Cause you're everything to me_

With a practiced ease, Phil coated his fingers and slipped two inside his lover, knowing Dan's love for a little bit of pain but also wanting to take his time to make sure Dan had the best possible time as they made love tonight. This was not about being rough, punishing, or cashing in any of their favour cards, this was about the love they had for each other and sharing it with each other.

_I never really wanted to let you get inside my heart_  
_I wanted to believe this would soon be ending_  
_I thought it wouldn't matter, if it all just came apart_  
_But now I realize I was just pretending_

Phil was oh so gentle with Dan until he was fully ready for Phil's cock; a kind of gentle that reminded Dan of their first night together and how soft and gentle the elder was with him since it had been his first night with another man. The song contradicted, reminding Dan of the times where they weren't so gentle with each other – only even going at it because they wanted to get off, not cause they loved each other.

_Ooh, baby, I know I hurt you,_  
_But you can still believe in me_

But now they'd come full circle; Phil was as gentle with Dan as possible in a kind of new first since this was their first night together as a married couple.

"Ready?" Phil asked ever so softly over the song.

Dan nodded, his eyes wide and full of love and admiration for the elder as he wrapped his legs around Phil's hips and gave his all to his lover.

_But every time I look at you,_  
_No matter what I'm goin' thru, it's easy to see_  
_And every time I hold you,_  
_The things I never told you, seem to come easily_  
_'Cause you're everything to me_

Phil pushed in ever so gently, letting Dan have all the time in the world to adjust to the stretch. Dan gasped softly and writhed under Phil as he slowly felt more and more full. They gazed deep into each other eyes, speaking silent promises of love as they became one, Phil having bottomed out during their silent conversation and staying still until Dan gave him permission to move.

_It's gonna take a little time to show you,_  
_Just what you mean to me, oh yeah_  
_It seems the more I get to know you,_  
_The more I need to make you see_  
_You're everything I need, yeah_

"I love you," Dan whispered over the song as he never broke his gaze from Phil's.

"I love you, too," Phil whispered back, reading Dan's silent okay to move from his eyes.

Phil was a gentle lover, taking his time to make sure Dan got every iota of attention he needed while they were moving as one.

Dan reached up, cupping Phil's face and pulling him down for a long, languid kiss in time with Phil's movements.

The room was filled with the song of skin slapping skin as the song continued to play, tears welling up in Dan's eyes as he grew overwhelmed with the emotion of their situation.

They were married, Phil was everything he needed, and it was going to use this time to show Phil just what he meant to him.

Both boys opened their eyes into the kiss, reconnecting their gaze of silent conversation of love, Phil showing concern at Dan's tears but Dan just deepening the kiss to let Phil know he was so much more than okay.

_Oho, I need ya, I need ya, I need ya..._  
_Ooh, baby, baby, baby, I know I hurt you,_  
_But you can still believe in me_

Everything was more than perfect as the two boys grew closer and closer to their highs. Phil's pace had picked up as he wrapped a hand around Dan's cock, stroking in time with his hips as they let out gasps and moans into each other's mouths. They were right there, but neither really wanted to cum before the other.

_But every time I look at you,_  
_No matter what I'm goin' thru, it's easy to see_  
_And every time I hold you,_  
_The things I never told you, seem to come easily_  
_'Cause you're everything to me_

As the song slowed down to reach its end, both boys reached theirs. Dan's hips bucked up and his body shuttered as his orgasm tore through him, soft moans of Phil's name leaving his lips as his reached bliss. Phil's hips stilled for a long moment as he reached his own high, his head falling back as he moaned out Dan's name.

No one else in the world existed in that moment to them, it was just Dan and Phil, two boys who loved each other more than they could love anything else.

They could clean up later, but in that moment, they couldn't be apart.

Phil pulled himself out of Dan ever so gently, knowing they'd worry about all their mess later as he used his discared shirt to clean up Dan's torso.

Once clean enough, he laced his arm around Dan's body and held on tight, their foreheads pressed together as they stayed connected as one, a silent pass of "I love you"'s spoken between their glances before they drifted off into a small nap, knowing they had more than enough time to enjoy Japan a little later.

_You're everything to me, you're everything to me_


End file.
